warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wampir
Wampiry - to nieśmiertelne istoty, które przez setki o ile nie tysiące lat szerzyły przekleństwo Nie-śmierci w królestwach ludzi. Chociaż wiele linii tych plugawych stworów żyje teraz na terenie Imperium i w dalekim Kataju, ich prawdziwe pochodzenie w pradawnej niegdyś wielkiej cywilizacji Nehekhary. Jak na istoty nieumarłe są bardzo wyjątkowe. Mimo przekleństwa zachowują wiele ze swojej pierwotnej inteligencji i zdolności, ale też ambicji i pragnień. Przez to są bardzo niebezpieczni, ponieważ mają praktycznie całą wieczność na doskonalenie swoich umiejętności i realizację planów. Od upadku Nagasha, prawdopodobnie jedyną frakcją w Starym Świecie która ma realną możliwość wpływać na dzieje historii są Wampirzy Hrabiowie prowadzeni przez Manfreda von Carsteina, ostatniego z królewskiej linii Sylvani, pochodzącego wprost od legendarnego Vlada von Carsteina. Wampir mimo całej swej przebiegłości i siły, jest wciąż samolubną istotą kierującą się nierzadko takimi samymi motywacjami jak śmiertelnicy. Na przykład przedstawiciele Nekrarchów dążą do doskonałości w sztuce nekromancji, a Lahmie nad wszystko przekładają luksus i dekadencję. Wampiry nie mają jednolitego wyglądu fizycznego, poza faktem, że większość z nich ma kształt człowieka. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogą za takowego człowieka uchodzić. Niektóre unikają dłuższego kontaktu, inne posługują się magicznymi sztuczkami by ukryć swój prawdziwy wygląd. Ale niech nie zwiedzie was ich wygląd, bo wampiry to tak naprawdę rozkładające się ciało trzymane w całości przez Mroczną Magię. Zdarzają się wampiry manifestujące swą prawdziwą postać, lecz czynią to tylko w bitwie lub by okazać ludziom ich pogardę. Każdy z wampirów jest obłożony klątwą związaną z ich istnieniem. Klątwa sprawia, że nie mogą przeżyć dzięki zwykłemu jedzeniu i piciu. Aby przetrwać i zachować względne zdrowie psychiczne muszą pić ludzką krew. Dla młodszych wampirów jest to istne przekleństwo, gdyż pragnienie jest u nich bardzo natrętne. Potrzeba krwi jest dla nich najwyższym celem, przestają wtedy myśleć racjonalnie i zachowują się niczym zwierzęta. Przez to pokolenia młodych wampirów są łatwo eksterminowane przez Łowców Wampirów. Tym którym się uda przetrwać ten okres, szanse przeżycia bardzo wzrastają. Starsze wampiry z wiekiem uczą się kontrolować swój głód. Niektóre opanowały zdolność picia krwi raz na wiele lat. Jedak bez względu na wszystko, pierwotnych instynktów nie można pokonać. Ze względu na ich naturę, a także działalności Łowców Wampirów, ich populacja jest znacznie mniejsza niż za czasów Nagasha, czy nawet w czasach Wojen Wampirów. Od upadku Vlada i Konrada von Carstein, rasa wampirów jest podzielona i słaba. Zmuszeni są oni do ukrywania się pośród populacji ludzi, gdzie jednak niektóre czują się tam jak ryba w wodzie. Niektóre wampiry, takie jak hrabina Gabriella, starając się powstrzymać kolejne wojny wampirów, wiedząc, że to może doprowadzić do zagłady ich rasy. Historia Wielki Nekromanta Około dwa i pół tysiąca lat przed Sigmarem, starożytna cywilizacja ludzi znana jako Nehekhara. Ze wszystkich królów żaden nie mógł dorównać blaskowi, okrucieństwu i arogancji Settry,. Pod jego natchnionym przywództwem i niezrównaną bezwzględnością Nehekhara została zjednoczona pod jego berłem. Ale Settra był niezadowolony, wiedząc, że śmierć może mu odebrać wszystko co w życiu osiągną. W swojej arogancji przyrzekł, że śmierci się nie da i nakazał najmądrzejszym z kapłanów odszukać sposób jak oszukać śmierć. Wkrótce cała Nehekhara została owładnięta ideą nieśmiertelności i życia po śmierci. W tym czasie powstało wiele wspaniałych pomników i grobowców, a ich zgrupowania zwane byłe Nekropoliami. To w tej kulturze narodził się Nagash, syn obecnego króla Khemri. Nagash był pierwszym synem więc zgodnie z tradycją został oddany na wychowanie do Kultu Grobowego. Nagash był bardzo pojętnym uczniem. w krótkim czasie stał się Arcykapłanem. Obserwował umarłych i przygotowywał ich do wiecznego snu. Nauczył się wszystkich znanych zaklęć, jednak nie był w stanie ich rzucić, gdyż Nehekhara leży daleko na południu gdzie Wiatry Magii z północy nie dochodzą. Pewnego razu marynarka miasta portowego Zandri pochwyciła zagubioną grupę Mrocznych Elfów, a następnie oddana w podarunku miastu Khemri w celu złożenia ich w ofierze. Jednak Nagash oszukał wszystkich i zamiast wykonania swojego obowiązku, rozpoczął nauki Mrocznej Magii od przybyszów. Nauczyli go jak pozyskiwać energię magiczną z dusz i używać jej do rzucania zaklęć. Następnie stworzył eliksir który uczynił go wiecznie młodym. W końcu postanowił sięgnąć po władzę. Zbudował wokół siebie zaufany krąg ludzi z którymi podzielił się eliksirem. Po obaleniu swojego brata sam zasiadł na tronie i stał się okrutnym i bezwzględnym tyranem. To mu nie wystarczyło. Wybudował olbrzymi monument zwany Czarną Piramidą, dający mu możliwość przyciągania Wiatrów Magii w stronę Nehekhary. Inni Królowie postanowili zbuntować się i zawiązali konfederację. Po stu latach wojny Nagash uciekł pokonany na północ. Tam zbudował swoją cytadelę Nagashizzar, znajdująca się na obfitych złożach spaczenia, czyli źródle czystej mrocznej magii. Tam wdał się w konflikt ze Skavenami o te właśnie złoża. Po bezsensownej walce obie strony doszły do porozumienia i zawarły sojusz. Nagash oddawał część spaczenia, a Skaveni w zamian dostarczali niewolników. Blada Królowa i Narodziny Bestii Władca miasta Lahmi, królowa Neferata była częścią konfederacji przeciwko Nagashowi. Po pokonaniu Nagasha najwyższy kapłan W'soran, który był w rzeczywistości szpiegiem Nagasha przekonał królową by uratować część dzieł Wielkiego Nekromanty przed zniszczeniem. Neferata zgodziła się na to, gdyż od młodości pożądała znajomości magii, bo jako, że była kobietą nie mogła należeć do Kultu Grobowego. Dzięki wiedzy z ksiąg, udało im się stworzyć Eliksir mający dać im wieczną młodość. Jednak coś poszło nie tak i ich wersja eliksiru zamieniła ich w pierwsze wampiry. Zlikwidowali Kult Grobowy w swoim mieście i zastąpili ich własnym Kultem Krwi. Tu także powstali pierwsi przedstawiciele wampirzych rodów: Neferata - Wampiry Lahmijskie/Lahmie Ushoran - Strigoi/Strzygoni Vashanesh - Von Carstain Abhorash - Wampiry Smoczej Krwi W'soran - Nekrarchowie W Lahmi zaszły olbrzymie zmiany. Neferata postanowiła powiększyć swój kult o swoją kuzynkę Khalidę, królową miasta Lybras. Jednak odrzuciła on tą ofertę ze względu na swoją wiarę w boginię Asaf. Martwiąc się tym, że kuzynka zna jej sekret postanowiła się jej pozbyć. Podczas uczty, oskarżyła ją o zdradę i wyzwała na pojedynek. Który oczywiście wygrała, dzięki wampirycznej siły. Podczas gdy Khalida umierała, Neferata pocałowała ją gryząc w język by zarazić ją klątwą. Jednak dzięki modlitwą Asaf pobłogosławiła ciał Khalidy i jej krew zamieniła się w truciznę dzięki czemu nie została skalana klątwom. W tym okresie Neferata zaczęła się karmić krwią niewinnym mieszkańców, czym przeraziła swojego kochanka równocześnie kapitana straży Abhorasha. Jednak ten nie mógł się oprzeć miłości i sam także wypił eliksir. Jedak nie stał się on tak bezduszny jak pozostali. Stworzył on kodeks zasad, dla honorowych i uczciwych wampirów. Jednymi z zasad było stwierdzenie, że krew można pić jedynie od niewolników i przestępców, a także nie powinno dochodzić do sporów w którym ktoś by tracił życie. W między czasie Blada Królowa powiększała swój dwór i wpływy. Jej brat Ushoran dowiedział się o eliksirze dający tak wielką, więc postanowił go ukraść i wypić bez wiedzy siostry. Neferata była wściekła jednak nie zabiła brata, ze względu na Abhorasha i pozwoliła dołączyć mu do swojego dworu. Lahmia stała się miastem nietolerancyjny wobec innych wierzeń i sama wysyłała agentów do innych miast by krzewili jesj wiarę. Co jakiś czas wybuchały bunty, które Królowa brutalnie niszczyła. Alcadizaar Zdobywca Króla przeszła ciężką ciąże i obawiała się o swoje dziecko. Obawiając się śmierci pierworodnego, Królowa wyruszyła do Lahmi, do świątyni Krwi szukać pomocy. Tam Neferata podała kobiecie specjalną mieszankę zawierającą jej własną krew. Po urodzeniu zdecydowano, że chłopiec pozostanie w Lahmi do osiągnięcia pełnoletności. Neferata dostrzegła szansę na stworzenie sobie idealnego króla i męża. Alcadizaar był szkolony w każdym wymiarze wojny i zarządzaniu królestwem. Po 50 latach gdy ukończył on swoja naukę wciąż był silny i młody dzięki krwi Królowej płynącej w jego żyłach. Następnie podstępem został zmuszony do wypicia eliksiru życia. Sam stał się wampirem. Oszukany Alcadizaar gdy poznał prawdziwą naturę przyszłej małżonki uciekł z pałacu. Przez wiele miesięcy ukrywał się pośród zwykłych ludzi i gdy w końcu zmienił się nie do poznania, uciekł po prostu wychodząc przez główną bramę. Alcadizaar wyruszył by zasiąść na rodzinnym tronie i zjednoczyć pozostałych Królów przeciwko Bladej Królowej. O planach Alcadizaara, Neferate ostrzegł niejaki Vashanesh wybitny strateg, służący Królowi Setepowi. Był także odległym krewnym samego Nagasha. Neferata tak była oczarowana przybyszem, że dała mu ostatni z eliksirów życia i obrała go za męża. Zbudowali także sieć szpiegów mający skłócać i wywoływać niepokoje w innych miastach, by jak najdłużej opóźniać plany Alcadizaara. W końcu po stu latach udało się Alcadizaarowi zjednoczyć Nehekharę przeciwko Lahmi. Gdy armia Królów dotarła do bram wrogiego miasta, z przerażeniem odkryli nie tylko armię złożoną z ludzi. Plugawą mocą wampiry stworzyły hordę nieumarłych stworzeń. Bitwa była ciężka, ale dzięki zdradzie żyjących obrońców, napastnicy dostali się za mury. Obrońcy zostali zepchnięci na ulicę i do stóp świątyni. Sam Abhorash razem ze swoimi przybocznymi bronił się przez tydzień, jednak gdy runęła świątynia musiał się wycofać. Nawet Blada Królowa mogła stracić życie w tej bitwie. Lahmia była stracona, a pozostałe przy życiu wampiry uszły na północ gdzie ktoś na nich czekał... Ogary Nagasha Wampiry dotarły do nowo budowanej armii Nagasha. To nie był przypadek. Okazało się, że Nagash to wszystko zaplanował. Od ich narodzin do ich przybycia. A wszystko to dzięki swojemu agentowi W'soranowi. Nagash obiecał wampirom zemstę i odbudowę Lahmi. Mianował na dowódcę Vashanesha i wręczył mu pierścień dający zdolność zmartwychwstania. Był jednak haczyk, póki nosił ten pierścień Nagash, a nawet jego sługa Arkhan Czarny mieli władzę na wszystkimi wampirami. Na początku wampiry chętnie walczyły za Nagascha, jednak po jakimś czasie zobaczyły, że są traktowani jak mięso armatnie i Nagasha nie obchodzi los ich ukochanego miasta. Vashanesh też to zobaczył, ale nie mógł się sprzeciwić woli Wielkiego Nekromanty. Wymyślił on rozwiązanie. Nagash kontrolował wampiry, ponieważ pierścień nosił wampir żywy i czystej krwi. Vashanesh podczas bitwy wiedząc, że pierścień go wskrzesi dał się zabić Alcadizzarowi. Fortel się udał. Wampiry były wolne, a Vashanesh powrócił z zmarłych, wolny już od mocy Nagasha. Wampiry rozpierzchły się po całym świecie. Przy Nagashu pozostał tylko sam W'soran. Maatmeses i Harakhte bliskie osoby ze świty Neferaty znikneły z kart historii, lecz są plotki mówiące, że są oni odpowiedzialni za rody wampirze w dalekim Kataju. Ushoran osiedlił się w Strigos. Abhorash wyruszył w świat w poszukiwaniu godnego przeciwnika i sposobu na ugaszenie pragnienia. Neferata osiadła w starej krasnoludzkiej twierdzy Silver Pinnacle, wcześniej rozsyłając swoje córki po całym świecie w celu zdobycia wpływów. A Vashanesh ruszył na daleką północ przyjmując imię Vlad von Carstein. Ostatni Wierny Po kolejny upadku Nagasha, wydawało się by, że ostatecznym W'soran sam postanowił zgłębiać tajniki nekromancji. W przeciwieństwie do innych wapirzych panów, W'soran nie marzył o tworzeniu nowego narodu wampirów. Zamiast tego zbierał pod swoimi skrzydłami wielu mądrych i inteligentnych ludzi i zmieniał ich w wampirów, by asystowali mu przy jego studiach. W'soran studiował twory swojego mistrza i przy pomocy akolitów zapisał nową księgę zwaną Nekronium Grimorium, ''zawierającą wiedzę o magii Nagasha, a także jego własne uwagi i spostrzeżenia. W księdze zapisał też serię proroctw o świecie zamieszkałych tylko przez umarłych. Była jedna tylko wada takiego świata. W świecie umarłych nie było potrzebnej mu krwi. Musiał temu zaradzić. Zaczął gasić swoje pragnienie przy pomocy Czarnej Magii. W pewnym sensie to pomogło, ale nadużywanie tego sprowadziło na niego deformacje fizyczne i szaleństwo. Tą skazę przekazywał swoim uczniom w ten sposób tworząc linię wampirów Nekrarchów. Nie wiadomo nic o miejscu w którym znajdował się W'soran po upadku Nagasha. Wiadomo, że trzymał się z dala od ludzi. Dzięki jednej z ksiąg Nagasha potrafił przebić się przez barierę życia i podróżować po Królestwie Umarłych. Gdy to robił jego ciało pozostawało w transie, a dusza przemierzała Zaświaty. To była jego zguba. Podczas gdy przebywał w transie Melkhior, jego najlepszy uczeń zabił mistrza i pochłoną jego ciało. Nie wiadomo dlaczego to uczynił. Mogła to być jedna z manipulacji Nagasha wyczytanej w jednej z ksiąg, a może po prostu zwykłe szaleństwo, właściwe tej linii wampirów. Tak czy inaczej, po śmieci mistrza Nekrarchowie rozpełzli się po świecie. '''Powstanie i upadek Strigos' W przeciwieństwie do innych wampirów, Ushoran nie obawiał się Nagasha i nie patrząc na innych sam rozpoczął budowę własnego królestwa. W czasie podróży natkną się na dolinę Strigos i jej stolicę Morukain. Mieszkali tam ludzie którzy wyznawali Nagasha i co dziwniejsze otaczali jakimś kultem Alcadizaara, zapewne nie wiedząc, że to on był zgubą ich bóstwa. W samym środku stolicy spoczywało ciało nehekharskiego króla. Miastem rządził stary szaman Kadon. Kadon nosił dziwną koronę na głowie. Ushoran od razu poznał, że była to Korona Czarnoksięstwa, należąca wcześniej do Nagasha. Ushoran wiedział, że ten kto nosi koronę ma w sobie część woli Nagasha. Ushoran postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Zbudował krąg zaufanych ludzi których przemienił w wampirów i obalił Kadona. Za jego panowania zapanował pokój i dobrobyt. Wprowadził nawet Kodeks Abhorasha. Gdy królestwo Strigos było już ogromne i potężne, Ushoran rozesłał gońców do pozostałych plemion wampirów. Posłańcy dotarli najpierw do Neferaty, lecz on ich zabiła. Neferata wciąż miała za złe kradzież eliksiru życia i ujrzała okazję na zemstę. Wysłała wiadomość do innych wampirzych lordów, że Ushoran będzie próbował ich oszukać i zniewolić. Następnie zaczęła podburzać okoliczne plemiona barbarzyńców. Z nimi Strigois poradziło sobie bez problem. Jedak wtedy z Gór Krańca Świata wylała się olbrzymia horda orków. Po wielu dniach bitwy Ushoran poległ z rąk orkowego szamana, a królestwo upadło. Te wampiry które przetrwały udały się po pomoc do swoich krewnych z innych rodów. Jednak wszędzie spotkały się z odrzuceniem i pogardą. Z czasem zmuszone żyć na uboczu cywilizacji, pożywiły się czymkolwiek i zamieszkiwały stare katakumby. Strigoi stali się dzicy i zdeformowani. Wielokrotnie potem co silniejsi z nich próbowali odzyskać Morukain, ale do tej pory nikomu się nie udało. Podróże Abhorasha Abhorash był bardzo utalentowanym wojownikiem. Wiele podróżował by sprawdzić swoje umiejętności. Przez jakiś czas służył jako przyboczny króla Strigos Ushorana, jednak po upadku nowej Lahmi znów wyruszył w podróż. Za nim wyruszyło wielu naśladowców głównie elity Morukain, którzy przeżyli rzeź. Uczył on swoich naśladowców sztuki walki i swoich zasad. Przez lata pogardy dla życia i walki jego ideały z młodości zatarły się. Uczył on swoich uczniów zasady by dążyli do doskonałości i potęgi. By pili tylko od największych wojowników których pokonali, ponieważ na słabych pożywiają się tylko słabi. Z krwi Abhorasha pochodzą sławni kuzyni Walach i Luthor Harkon. W końcu podróże zabrały go do wielkiej góry otoczone niegasnącym pożarami. Ignorując rady swoich wyznawców postanowił wspiąć się na górę. Gdy dostał się na szczyt zaatakował go smok. Abhorash zadowolony zobaczył, że w końcu znalazł godnego przeciwnika. Przez całą noc walczyli, ąż wampir zatriumfował nad smokiem. Rzucił się na smoka i zatopił swe kły. Tak Abhorash krwią smoka ugasił swe pragnienie. Następnie zszedł do swych wiernych i nakazał im szukać godnych przeciwników. Legendy mówią, że Abhorash spotkał samego Gillesa Le Bretona i mitycznych Wojowników Graala. Obaj wojownicy starli się w pojedynku, w wyniku czego wampirzy lord złożył przysięgę Królowi Bretonnii. Dalsze jego losy nie są znane. Życie w cieniu Po upadku Nagasha, Neferata w raz ze swoimi córkami wyruszyła w głąb Starego Świata. Zdobyła on twierdzę krasnoludów Silver Pinnacle i przebudowała ją na wzór swojego pałacu w Lahmi. Neferata rozesłała swoje córki po całym świecie, by te swoim pięknem i charyzmą zdobywały wpływy w jeszcze prymitywnych plemionach ludzi. Twierdza stała się bazą z której Blada Królowa rozpuszczała i kontrolowała swoje sieci. Nikt nie wie na ile wydarzeń z historii miały wpływ córy nocy. Mimo wpływów uzyskanych, Neferata nigdy nie zapomniała o swoim domu i wciąż powoli zmierzała do odbudowy Lahmi. Von Carstein Vashanesh wyruszył na daleką północ. Wiele podróżował i wiele się nauczył. Wiele razy giną, testując granice mocy pierścienia darowanego mu przez Nagasha, aż w końcu w pełni nagiął go do swojej woli. Podczas pobytu w Kislev zmienił imię na Vladimir. Następnie udał się do Sylvani, gdzie potajemnie przez następne 700 lata działał i zdobywał wpływy. Na przykład odparł najazd Skavenów i powstrzymał wybuch Czarnej Śmierci. Obecnym władcą Sylvani był Otto von Drak, szalony hrabia. Na szczęście dla jego poddanych hrabia leżał na łożu śmierci. Vlad poją za żonę, córkę hrabiego Izabelę. W ten sposób uzyskał realną i niepodważalną pozycję władcy Sylvani. Od razu przystąpił do budowy swojego kręgu. Tak powstali Wampirzy Hrabiowie, najbardziej znana i odpowiedzialna za wiele wojen z ludźmi wampirzych rodów. W budowie Kategoria:Wampiry